Vash the Stampede's Bounty Hunter Brawl
by Trey The Canterlot Traitor
Summary: This story takes place back on earth in 2071, when Cowboy Bebop takes place. Vash the Stampede has destroyed the Planet Gunsmoke and is on a continent that was newly formed, Akuma no Shinzou (Devil's Heart), his bounty is no longer 60 billion, instead it's 100 octilion (9 sets of zeros) this crossover has more than just these two series, but these are the biggest/main ones.
1. The 100 Octillion Double Dollar Man

The year is 2071, we are at the space port on Earth. There is a ship docked, the Bebop, "Jet, when are we going after the next bounty? I hear the Humanoid Typhoon has shown up on the continent of Akuma No Shinzou. It figures he would come here after destroying all of Planet Gunsmoke. Now there's a $$100 octillion reward on his head, dead or alive." the man says to his friend, co-worker, and pilot, Jet.

"Spike, I know your eager to go after this Vash guy, but you know we still need to repair the Bebop after the last stunt you pulled. I still can't believe you crashed the Swordfish II into the Bebop because you had to catch the last bounty, now eat up." says Jet.

"Aw, beefless Stir Fry again?"

"I told you, you need money to get food and we're all out of money because we need to keep repairing the ship. ED, FOOD'S DONE, COME EAT!" he bends down and gives their dog, Ein, some Stir Fry. Ed comes out and starts eating

"Food, food for Ed, makes the brain big and strong!" Ed says in her usual happy way.

Spike asks, "Hey, where's Fey?"

'Beer Baron Bar' the sign reads as we cut to a new scene, inside we see a tall man. This man is sitting there, red coat, blonde hair, he can be only one man; VASH THE STAMPEDE! "Vash, why are we here?" asks his friend, Meryl. "Have we come for a certain reason?"

"Well, we are here to DRINK of course." He takes a drink and with a goofy expression laughs "AH HA HA HA HA!"

BAM! Meryl hits Vash over the head with a mighty blow, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I meant, why are we here? Is this the only place we could go after Gunsmoke got destroyed?" Vash gets a grim look on his face, "Actually, we came here to find my Uncle Kitaguchi, he is the doctor on a United Planet Space Force ship, the Soyokaze. He is under the command of Captain Justy Ueki Tylor."

His other friend, Millie joins the conversation, but only after eating a pudding cup, her one weakness. "Wow Mr. Vash, your uncle must be a great man!"

"Yeah, Captain Tylor actually brought peace between the U.P.S.F. and the Holy Raalgon empire, he truly is a great man."

"Hello, Vash, is it?" he turns to see a beautiful young woman. "Woah, your beautiful, who are you?"

"Fey Valentine is my name, would you like to talk a little over a drink, in private of course."

"Sure, I would be glad to!" Meryl gives him a whack on the head and says to him, "What are you doing, for all you know she is an undercover agent trying to claim the bounty on your head!"

"Oh relax, she's fine Meryl." Vash says

"Okay, but if something happens, I am not saving you." retorts Meryl

Vash walks off with Fey to a private room, "So, Vash, why did you come to Akuma No Shinzou?"

"Just looking for family, I guess."

"Oh, really?" she moves in close to him, "I just love men who care about their families." befor Vash can say anything he hears a click, he looks down to see him handcuffed when Fey pulls out a gun, "But too bad I have to bring you into the bounty collector's office. Don't make a sound and you can keep your life, if your two girlfriends come running, just tell them we're getting a room together."

Vash nods his head as they walk out the door, a few seconds later a man collapses from the heat of the desert continent, this in turn has an ambulance driving up and cuts in front off her path. when this happens she flinches and lets go of Vash, "Hey stop running, if you don't I will have no choice but to shoot to kill!" she runs after him while shooting at him, the gunshots alert Meryl and Millie of Vash's absence and come running. Millie pulls out her weapon and shoots it at Fey to restrain her. Fey doesn't notice until the last second she had to react and jumped out of the way. Millie fires a few more shots are one eventually hits Fey. The two walk up to her and Meryl says "Where is Vash, we need to keep an eye on him before he causes any destruction." Just then a giant explosion happens at the water purification plant. "Well, we found him" they run to the plant and find the owner yelling about the wreckage, "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I am Meryl Strief and this is Millie Thompson from the Bernadelli insurance company, what happened here sir?"

"IT WAS THAT MAN, IN THE RED TRENCH COAT! HE DESTROYED THE FACTORY I OWN, I WILL HAVE TO REBUILD, OH MY GOD THIS SUCKS!"

"I am very sorry, take these donuts as compensation."

"YOU THINK DONUTS ARE GONNA FIX THIS MESS YOU HAVE TO- THERE HE IS, RIGHT THERE!" we see Vash running towards Meryl, he breaks his hands free of the handcuffs and grabs the box, "mmmm Meryl, these donuts are delicous, by the way, don't you find it ironic that your insurance company is called 'Bernadelli", if you think about it, it's like you saying to 'go burn a deli' you know?"

"YOU IDIOT" Meryl screams as she gives him another beating then turns to the plant owner. "I am so sorry, sir. I am so, so sorry please forgive us, I thought he was trained like a dog before today."

she grabs Vash by the ear in they go to retrieve Fey, who is now gone. "Where could she have gone?"

Back on the Bebop Fey walks into where Spike and Jet are, "Where have you been?" Jet asks

"To catch that new bounty." she replies

"Huh, you mean the Humanoid Typhoon?" Spike says

"Yeah, he doesn't seem so tough at a glance, but let me tell you, he has some serious dumb luck. I think we are gonna need an army or something to catch this guy."

"Seriously? No one can be that Lucky."Jet says

"Well he is, how do you think he got here after destroying Gunsmoke?"

"Hmm, good point. Spike what do you think we should do?"

"I don't want to share the money, but if he's as lucky as you say he is, we may need some help."

(Note: the animes mentioned in this chapter are as follows in order of appearance/mention: Cowboy Bebop, Trigun, The Irresponsible Captain Tylor)


	2. Time Man Mk II

"Find help?" the crew asks as they have a surprised look on their faces.

"What I mean is we need an army of people to help us. I know of a man who specializes in making robots, these robots can do anything from shooting a laser beam out of their eyes, to destroyin g whole worlds. His name is Dr. Wily, if we can convince Wily to make us an army, we can keep all the money, but we will have to pay a small fee to him." Spike says with a smug look on his face.

"Spike, you can't be serious, right? A man who makes robot for a living, why does he do it?" Jet asks.

"I don't know, something about a robot boy named Mega Man, I don't know all the details though." Says Spike, still looking smug.

"Well if you say so Spike, we may have to try it, Vash did outsmart this one, after all." Jet says, smirking.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Fey yells.

"Nothing, nothing, just a little joke is all."

Spike and the other members of the Bebop call Dr. Wily up on the video phone, Wily is surprised to see his old pal Spike on the line.

"Spike, good to see you again, somehow I knew you would come crawling back to me." Wily says

"I'm not crawling back, I just merely need your help. We are going after the Humanoid Typhoon, and we need an army."

"Ah, Vash the Stampede, eh? Well may I make a suggestion?"

"Oh, what's that?"

"If I make you one unit that can fetch you a bunch of people from different dimensions and time periods, it will reduce the cost, labor, and time elotted to make the army."

"Hmm, that sounds good, but first, what's your price?"

"Well you are going after Vash the Stampede, the now $$100 octillion man, so 10% sounds good." Says Dr. Wily with a sly voice.

"5%" Spike retorts.

"9%" counters Wily.

"6%" says Spike.

"8%, that's my final offer, take it or leave it."

"Hmm, okay Wily, deal"

"Okay I will be sending the new unit to the space port in Tokyo, Japan. This unit will be named Time Man Mark II, all you need to do is activate the memory disk in the package, he will boot up and bow to your every command."

A few days later the crew gets the unit, he boots up and greets Jet, "Greetings Master Jet, what shall I do for you today?"

"Uh, well how about you go on a test run, I want you to go back to 1993 and ask the creators why we still use VCRs when we live in the year 2071." he says, jokingly.

"Okay, I will be back shortly." he disappears in a flash of light then reappears, "Master Jet, the creators said they have no idea what a DvD player is, and that VCR was the newest model."

"Huh, you really were able to answer it? that was just a joke." He is interrupted by Spike walking in

"Jet, stop screwing around, we don't want to break this piece of equipment here." says Spike.

"Master Spike, is there anything I can do for you today?" Time Man Mark II asks

"Yes, there is someone I need you to get, either convince him to join by bagaining with him, or take hime by force. This person's name is Lelouch Vi Brittania, he goes by Lelouch Lamperouge. He has skills we need, he also has a special power that allows him to control anyone he needs, it's called Geass."

"If he does not cooperate, how may I get him here before taking him by force?"

"If you threaten him about his sister Nunnally, bring his sister to us and he will come after us."

"Okay master." In a flash of light, Time Man disappears.

In the time he warped to we see Lelouch plotting his next attack on Brittanian forces. Time Man comes up to him and talks to him.

"Master Lelouch, I am to call you that for the time being, Master Spike needs your help capturing a man named Vash the Stampede. He needs your special power, Geass, to capture him."

"Who are you, and why do you guys need ME to help you catch this guy?" Lelouch asks

"If you help us, I can help you destroy the Britannian forces."

Lelouch starts to think to himself, "Should I help these people? What will Nunnally do without me?" Lelouch comes up with his answer, a question,

"What will the others do without me while I am gone?"

"When we warp back it won't have even been a second before I warped here, it will be the same for the realization of time here, I will save when we warp off in my data banks and when you come back, it will have only been about a second since we left."

"Sounds like a good deal, okay I accept." They both warp back to the Bebop to see Spike still in the same position with the same expression on his face as the second he left.

"Time Man, how did you get him, that seemed really easy." asks Jet

"Simple, I just offered him conditions he couldn't turn down."

"Greetings, I am Lelouch Lamperouge, but I am sure you know all about me to recruit me."

"I'm Jet, that's Spike and that's Fey over there. We need your h-"

"Yes, yes, I already know of your situation."

"So you'll help us?" asks Jet

"Yes on two conditions, one, you make me your leader. I will not be the subordinate of you, I am the commander of the Black Knights, as you know. Two, you get the rest of the Black Knights and relocate us to a big enough complex for us all. By the way, how do you know all this about me anyway?"

"That's not important right now, let's just say, I have contacts. I will agree to your conditions, we already had a place planned out anyway." says Spike

"Good, then Time Man will have a lot of work ahead of him."

As Time Man is warping back and forth, his energy starts to deplete, he gets most of the Black Knights, including General Tohdoh, Kallen, and Ohgi. They all ask Lelouch, who is now in his Zero disguise, what's going on. He just tells them it's all in due time and starts planning with the Bebop crew on how to attack. The crew tells him that they need more than just him and the Black Knights to take in Vash.

"Why don't we just go after him right now?" asks Ogi

"We still need the rest of the Black Knights here first, besides we only have the Gurren currently. We still need the other Nightmares before we can even think about an attack."

Tamaki joins in the conversation, "Zero, we have the Gurren, why can't we just go in, buddy?"

"Because, we still need more force." Spike says walking into the room.

"Yes Spike is right Tamaki." Zero says to him

"I was just saying we can crush anyone and anything with the Gurren."

"Tamaki, that's enough, if Zero says so, than just listen to his order." says Kallen

after the conversation, Tohdoh goes to Spike and they start talking, Tohdoh wants details about Vash.

"So what's this Vash guy look like anyway?"

"He is a tall man in a red Trench coat with a lot of gold buttons holding it shut. He has blonde hair and wears sunglasses, he has big black combat boots and carries a big, abnormal looking revolver." says Spike

"Hmm, doesn't sound too threatening."

"He's not, it's his dumb luck that we need to break."

Their conversation is stopped by Tamaki entering the room and sitting down. "Hey Tohdoh, did you notice you and this guy sound the same?"

"Tamaki are you drunk?"

"Yeah, just a little." he stumbles out of the room and falls flat on his face, he's just that drunk.

The two finish their conversation, "One last detail, he is on a contenant called Akuma No Shinzou, pass that on to Zero."

"Right, I will"

Tohdoh goes to Zero and tells him the information he just acquired from Spike, this is when Time Man's batteries have refilled and now is getting the rest of the Black Knights and their Nightmares.

"Master Spiegel," says Time Man, "Anyone else I can get for you?"

"Yes actually, you can."

NOTE: The new series' mentioned in order are: Mega Man, Code Geass

NOTE 2: If I got some of the personalities off, please post in the reviews, I have been watching so much Code Geass that those personalities are stuck in my head, so I had to work around that.


	3. More Hunters

Chapter 3: More Hunters

In the Great Kanto Desert, there had been gunfire, explosions, screaming, and other such chaos.

"Ha ha! It'll take more than that to catch me!" Yelled a laughing voice.

"Dammit Punk! Get back here with our water!" Yelled the pursuers. The one running was the one and only Desert Punk, who had just taken the Machine Gun Brothers' water. (This is before Kosuna is introduced into Punk's life) As Punk was running, smiling, The Machine Gun Brothers saw a flash of light along with a man appear, this man proceded to grab Punk, tie his hands behind his back, grab Punk and disappear. As he disappeared, the brothers looked at each other confused.

* * *

Back in 2071, Spike was sitting in a chair as Time Man appeared, holding Desert Punk.

"Heh, you're back. Is this the Desert Punk?" Spike asked, looking down just emmiting a ray of coolness.

"Yes Master Spiegel." Said Time Man on his knee.

"HEY! WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON HERE!" Punk screamed, trying to escape the restraint.

"Kanta, right? We have a deal for you. We need _your_ help to bring in a bounty, and we're willing to let you in on the profit."

Kanta (Desert Punk) had calmed down now. "What do you mean? Why do you need _me_?" He said in a serious tone. Then he said not as seriously. "I have no problem with profit, I'm just curious! Ha ha!"

"Well this Vash guy has a $$100 octillion bounty on his head, and it's my understanding that you're an expert strategist."

Kanta nearly crapped his pants at this point. He thought about how many beautiful women he could get with that kind of money, he stammered. "O-one hu-hun-hundred _OCTILLION_!?" He got a perverted smile on his face and broke his restraint and put his hand up in salute. "YES SIR MR. SPIEGEL SIR!"

* * *

"Now Maka, you still need to go after 5 Kishin (KEE-Shin) souls and one more witch soul, then you can make soul into a Death Scythe!" Said Lord Death to the duo of Maka and Soul.

"Lord Death, I'm sorry to question you, but why can't we get the witch soul _before_ we waste our time on the Kishin souls?" She asked in a confused manner.

"Well Maka it's for two simple reasons. The first one being that that's just how it works, and second if you get the witch's soul first, you will definitely graduate from the Death Weapon-Meister acadamy, and I will have less Meisters doing my dirty work for me." He said very cheerfully. Maka returned to class, still unsatisfied with that answer only to be called back to Lord Death's chamber. He had also called Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"What have you called us here for, Lord Death?" Asked both Maka and Tsubaki, almost in unision.

"Well this man here has requested you all here, he says it's important." He said as Time Man had stepped forward.

"I have come to ask you all a favor. I come from an alternate universe in which it is the year 2071."

"OF COURSE YOU NEED AS BIG A STAR AS ME! HA HA HA!" Announced Naru- er I mean Black Star, as Maka hit him over the head with her book.

"I'm sorry about Black Star, What did you need from us mr.-" She trailed off so he could introduce himself.

"I am Time Man Mk II, Built by Dr. Wily, commanded by Spike Spiegel and Jet Black." He said, on his knee.

"Spike and Jet?" Maka put a finger to her chin, "Do they by chance own a ship called the 'Bebop'? I may have read about them in a book somewhere."

"Yes, they do. There's a very dangerous man on the loose on a continent called Akuma No Shinzou. He has a huge bounty on his head, and we need your help. Maka and Soul we need your teamwork, Tsubaki and Black Star we need your distraction skills, and Kid, Liz, and Patty we need your fighting skills. If you help us we will repay you all how you see fit." He held out an offering hand to Maka, who grabbed onto it along with the others. She wondered if it was a mistake, but it was too late to turn back. They all teleported back to Spike.

"Hey there." He waved as he leaned against a wall in the Bebop...

Continued in chapter 4...

(Note: All new series'/media introduced in this chapter are in order as follows: Desert Punk, Soul Eater.)


End file.
